gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis Overlord
The Aegis Overlord is the totalitarian government of Luna. It was once a colony of Pax Europa. The Aegis Doctrine is "Strength through Unity"; this translates into a strong central government, a nationalistic population, and no toleration for deviance. =History= Originally the colonies which would become Aegis Overlord continued to refer to themselves as Pax Europa. When it became clear that Pax Europa was destroyed and was never coming back, a new mythology of trans-Lunar nationalism was created. According to this mythology the Lunar colonies represent the only unbroken line of civilization from Earth's past onwards into the future. It is therefore vital that Luna be kept safe, and also vital that it become powerful enough to help restore the rest of humanity to a civilized state. As Aegis expanded, this myth of trans-Lunar nationalism was used to help integrate the conquered domes. A common tactic for expansion would be to instigate conflict with a small colony (or between two unaligned colonies), then use the conflict as justification for invading somewhere else. Eventually the non-Aegis domes formed an alliance and began to fight back effectively. The stalemate lasted for several years until the beginning of the unification war. Tycho Madang was destroyed as a demonstration of Aegis's new weapon systems, particularly the Chimentero. Within the Aegis-aligned colonies, it was reported that a lunar quake had ruptured the dome. This was obviously due to sub-standard non-Aegis construction. The Aegis Defense Force offered assistance to Tycho Madang but was turned back by the dome's militia. When the seriousness of the situation became apparent, the ADF commander ordered his troops to disperse the militia and take the dome so they could offer aid to the survivors. Consequently, all surviving members of the Tycho Madang militia are now outlaws on Luna. Aegis propagandists used this story to show the danger of resisting the Aegis Doctrine. Clearly, if Tycho Madang had accepted Aegis's help, tragedy could have been avoided. Most residents of the already-integrated domes took this story at face value. It helped Aegis to convince them that war was needed to unify the planet. Residents of the non-aligned domes typically didn't believe the story... in their case, it led many domes to surrender rather than risk depressurization. Rumors that Tycho Madang had been destroyed by Aegis forces were squelched when several high-profile citizens of the dome stepped forward to confirm the Aegis version of events. The leader of the militia actually came forward, confessed to blocking aid from the Aegis Defense Force, and allowed himself to be arrested and executed(though he may have been brainwashed, blackmailed, or been a copyclone or robot duplicate). On Luna itself, this pretty much ended the debate. =Propoganda= Like most totalitarian governments, Aegis Overlord is deeply into propaganda and image management. In-game examples: *the Aegis ambassador in GH1 who thinks that Pirate Point is representative of the entire planet *the ambassador in GH2 who will "correct" any misinformation the player may have heard. Category: NPC Factions Category: Governments Category: Factions in GearHead 1 Category: Factions in GearHead 2